


Victory

by Pansexualweirdo



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Apples, Canonical Character Death, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, One Shot, One-Sided Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Other, POV Yagami Light, Reunions, Set After L's Death, Short, Spoilers, This Was For A Bet, attempt at poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexualweirdo/pseuds/Pansexualweirdo
Summary: “Don’t Shinigami usually destroy anyone who dares to touch or make fun of them?”But Ryuk didn’t catch on.“Well, yeah, but I don’t see why that is relevant to-““And haven’t I done both of those, more than once?” Light lowered his voice to a purposeful rasp, keeping his expression innocent as he neared Ryuk, who lay motionless on his bed, following his movement with fishbowl eyes.[[This was written because I lost a bet, but it's not horrible. Contains spoilers for up till ep 30 of the anime. Enjoy!]]
Relationships: Amane Misa & Yagami Light, Ryuk & Yagami Light, Ryuk/Yagami Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 198





	Victory

”Catch ya later," this had been the last thing Light heard from the Death God. Not quite a formal goodbye, but then again, Ryuk wasn’t exactly known for being formal. Then, at the same time that Light caught the last sight of black, wide-spanned wings going through the wall of his bedroom and out from his house, his memory of the notebook, Ryuk, of the last weeks of events, was wiped.

Light remembered stumbling back, his bed catching him, and staring up at his ceiling, his heart in his throat. It felt like waking up from a long coma, and the last thing he could recall doing before it was sitting on a bench outside the school gates.

So touching a page of the notebook and being bombarded with an explosion of memories, of writing names on white parchment, of red and golden Shinigami eyes and apples, of the plan he had made just before giving up the death note, was in a way _liberating_ to experience.

There was nothing that would keep Light Yagami from the notebook for too long, and especially not an intricate, seamless plan thought up by yours truly. Evidently, Ryuk standing before Light and Misa tall and proud, wearing a shit-eating grin, showed that nothing would keep Light from his _S_ _hinigami_ either. Or more precisely, the other way around.

”Sup?” the Death God greeted, his gruff voice and appearance a sight for sore eyes.

Yagami knew he probably shouldn’t, but with how long they had been away from each other, and how much longer it _felt_ after regaining the memory of his friend, he latched himself onto Ryuk, wrapping his arms around him as well as he could with the size difference and squeezing him tight. Ryuk made a surprised noise in the back of his throat, shell shocked yet curious. _I don’t know either,_ Light thought, a bit alienated with himself for suddenly being the one to initiate physical contact.

Watching the scene with more excitement than one should, Misa squealed from behind them. Light ignored her.

_Who’s he kidding, really? It’s been so long, he can have his fun._

”You’re-… You're doin’ the same thing she did just a second ago. Why do humans insist so on intimacy?” asked Ryuk, but he sounded different, uncertain.

Light finally let him go, smiling up at the Shinigami, who was… was he _flustered?_ That can’t be, can it? Did Shinigami even _get_ flustered?

”I missed you too, Light-o,” Ryuk finally grinned back, all sharp teeth and terror as he clapped Light on the back.

Misa then cleared her throat, impatient with the lack of attention, and Light suppressed a sigh. His girlfriend was almost as craving as Ryuk.

Turning around to face her, Light flashed her a big, rotten fake smile. She looked on at him with such adoration, so much trust and love, and Light couldn’t be more bored with her. But he remembered his promise to Rem, and how hard is it to pretend you love someone, really? So he hugged Misa, brief but assuring.

”Thank you, Misa. My plan finally succeeded, but it wouldn’t have been possible without you.”

”Hyuk hyuk hyuk.”

You could hear the amused cackling at Light’s charade from the Death God behind him who awaited Light to finish it up. _I’ll be with you in a sec, you impatient Shinigami,_ the teenager thought.

”I would do anything for you, Light. Anything, just let me know.”

”I know. And I appreciate it. But right now, all you need to do is get back home safely and rest until further notice. Can you do that for me?” he asked, squeezing her hand.

Misa’s cheeks bunched up and she frowned, clearly having something else in mind for the evening.

”Huuuh? But can’t I stay at yours tonight?”

”I need to recover, too, Honey. Ryuk and I have some catching up to do, anyway.”

That made the Shinigami’s snickering catch in his throat, and it was now eerily quiet behind Light. He leaned forward and planted a kiss to the blonde’s cheek, which turned red.

”Get some rest. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

Misa lit up like the sun, beaming at Light before she finally nodded, finally cooperated.

”Okay! I’ll see you then, Light! And you too, Ryuk! Bye!”

She waved, happily bouncing off to return to her home as Light and Ryuk waved back, two equally dead souls, with only that in common. Light exhaled a long sigh, turning to his Shinigami friend.

”Let’s go.”

”Catching up, huh? You’ve grown soft without me in your corner, hyuk.”

 _It’s quite the opposite,_ Light wants to say. He doesn’t. Instead, he says: ”Shut up.”

* * *

A short walk later, both of them were home. Back at Light's place. It was as if no time had passed.

“I’ll be in my room to study, don’t bother me," Light called to his mom and sneaked an apple inside his coat to surprise Ryuk with.

 _Now_ he understood why the fruit bowl had been filled with red apples the last few weeks.

He closed his bedroom door after Ryuk floated inside, rewarded sounds of pure happiness when he lobbed him the treat.

“Hyuk! You remembered!” the Death God teased in a mock-heartfelt tone and Light rolled his eyes, watching him completely demolish the fruit and swallow the core.

“I’m surprised you’re not all twisted up and standing on your head right now. Have you been finding apples without my help?”

“Misa has remembered to give them to me, thanks to you, hyuk.”

The Shinigami sounded grateful, though it was hard to tell if he was smiling at Light since he kind of always was. Something hit Light, then.

“You don’t like green apples, Ryuk?”

“No, they’re too sour. Too reminiscent of the sustenance back in my world. These ones are sweet... Just like you.”

He wouldn’t fucking let go of this, would he? Light had hugged him. So what? That didn’t mean he was suddenly a softie.

“I’m not sweet, you idiot. It's just been a while since I last saw you! Don’t act like you didn’t miss me.”

Sitting down at his desk like it was routine, he took out the notebook Misa had given him. A finger traced the spine of it in thought. The idea of killing people wasn’t all that enticing to him right now.

And nobody said it had to be, right? So Light put the book inside its rightful drawer, and faced Ryuk, who had spread out across Light’s bed, a hand supporting his face as he stared intently at the boy.

“Well... I’ll admit it was a bit lonesome without your evil.” Ryuk confessed.

Light’s nose wrinkled in distaste.

“Evil? I’m getting rid of the bad people in the world. You call that evil?”

“Hyuk hyuk hyuk,” cackled Ryuk, earning him a glare from Light.

What was the Shinigami getting at?

“I saw how you were looking at L, watching the life drain from his eyes.”

Gold and red burrowed their way into Light’s wide eyes and a cold chill went down his spine.

“You... you _saw_ that?”

“You were smiling. Enjoying every second of it. Don’t deny it.”

 _That’s unfair,_ Light thought. But he knew Ryuk was right. Finally killing L was… admittedly satisfying. But L was an enemy. A threat. What was Light supposed to do? Befriend him? Ask him to _join_ him?

“I couldn’t let him live. He threatened my plans.”

Sounding more collected than he felt, Light nodded as if reassuring himself. He wasn’t evil. He wasn’t a hero, either, he had learned that now, but he used the Death Note to create a new world. A _better_ world. That was a _fact_.

“Sure, hyuk, if you say so.”

“What is your problem?” Light snapped.

The razor-sharp grin on blue lips was getting beneath his skin, the amusement in Shinigami eyes no less than infuriating.

“I’m just thinking, Light-o, what’s so bad about being evil, really? Hell, I’m a God of Death, but you clearly enjoy my company. Or you wouldn’t have kept me for so long.”

“Kept you?”

“Yes.”

This conversation was getting weirder and weirder with each passing moment, but Light couldn't deny the Shinigami’s claim. It was true, Ryuk wan’t... horrible to have as company. Now, Light couldn’t even imagine not having him around. As off-putting and aggrevating as he was, there was something about him. He’s a God of Death, but he wears an earring with a silver heart charm and he loves apples. So if Light's a tad twisted, Ryuk's definitely the softie of the pair.

“Don’t Shinigami usually destroy anyone who dares to touch or make fun of them?” he asked, curiosity building up inside him.

But Ryuk didn’t catch on.

“Well, yeah, but I don’t see why that is relevant to-“

“And haven’t I done both of those, _more_ than once?”

Light lowered his voice to a purposeful rasp, keeping his expression innocent as he neared Ryuk, who lay motionless on his bed, following his movement with fishbowl eyes.

“You have. But some Shinigami have a sense of humor.” bit Ryuk back. He didn’t look particularly bothered by Light's boldness, rather _intrigued_ , so Light pushed it.

He had no idea where the sudden boldness came from, but now, he wanted to see exactly _how close_ to a Shinigami a human could get. Expecting sharp edges, his fingertips dipped into coal black hair, but he was only met by a coarse, rough texture. Like human hair, only thicker, denser. He brushed a hand through it, fascinated with his new finding.

“Light?”

“Hmm?”

“I could kill you.”

It was hissed, a hoarse and false claim. It elicited a chuckle from Light, who tilted his head, pursing his lips.

“You wouldn’t,” came his reply, sure as rain.

Shinigami eyes trained on his, a clawed hand coming up to remove Light’s from his hair. Boldly, Light laced their fingers together, catching Ryuk in his trap. The difference in the size of their hands was quite comedic, but fascinating. Light’s hand was pale and slender, while Ryuk’s was at least double the size, pitch black, boney and sharp.

“You’re right. I probably wouldn’t. I’ve never understood your audacity, though. I can’t tell if you know what you’re doing or if you’re just plain stupid.”

“We both know it’s the former, Ryukie.”

 _“Ryukie!" s_ pat the Shinigami, disbelief bleeding through his voice. A smile quirked the corners of Light’s lips.

“Problem?”

“Y’know, I thought Misa was bold to hug me, but you’re crossing so many borders that if the other Shinigamis found out, they’d not just kill you, they would torture you within an inch of your life until you begged to be killed.”

Light wasn't particularly alarmed to hear this. 

“Well, they’re _not_ going to find out. Why, are you worried about me?”

Now, Ryuk averted his eyes, and the triumph in Light’s chest exploded. He had won. Over a Death God. Quietly, recalling Light’s words from earlier, Ryuk muttered in a bitter tone: “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this ship is unpopular. Oh well, lol.


End file.
